villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:BeholderofStuff/Pure Evil Proposal: Big Fish Boss
*Original post: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221866975/r/3179589320835373031 I think the character of Big Fish Boss from the online series Ratboy Genius is a definite PE, and I'll take the time to explain why, since Beholderofstuff just notified me of the new rules. I will go through the "questions" from the PE Rules, detailing why I think BFB fits like a glove. CHARACTERS' TRAITS Big Fish Boss is almost a Force of Nature. He is a space tyrant hellbent on becoming the sole ruler of the Galaxy. In every scene he is in, he is shown chanting and yelling at his soldiers to do his evil bidding, which involves planet destroying and mutilation. He is very blatantly supposed to be a Hitler-type character, with his fascist ideals and speeches, and he is established as a Master Manipulator who turned the previously pacifistic and peaceful fish species into mindless minions. HEINOUS STANDARDS Big Fish Boss wishes to become powerful enough to be able to plunge the entire Galaxy into chaos if everyone doesn't surrender to him. To achieve this, he sucks the energy out of Stars (which should greatly damage nearby planets), forming electrical webs that surround the Galaxy. However, he also appears to destroy planets for no reason, possibly to simply show his might. The worst any other Ratboy Genius villains has done is kidnap (mostly as a result of tragic villainy / mental illness), but Big Fish Boss is a murderous, genocidal dictator who instantly becomes a Universal threat. MORAL EVENT HORIZON When he orders his soldiers to decimate an innocent planet, and when he sends an attack to destroy Ratboy Genius' entire galaxy. There is no redemption here. INDIVIDUAL CAPABILITY The Big Fish Boss is essentially an evil existence. Every moment of his life is spent spreading chaos, death and destruction, and expanding his bloodthirsty army. With the power he drains from Stars, he forms Cosmic Thunderbolts which he uses to annihilate planets. MORAL AGENCY When destroying the innocent planet, he cries out "SHOW NO MERCY!" and explicitly uses the word "KILL", showing that he is aware there is an entire population of beings that would be begging for their lives if they could, and that they must all perish. He is perfectly aware that he is a terrible force, and he relishes this. In his speech, he cries: "THE GALAXY CAN HEAR OUR CRY!" He appears to think of all other species as below him, and therefore he has no qualms about destroying them to further his needs. NO REDEEMING QUALITIES All the other Ratboy Genius have been, as mentioned earlier, sympathetic and even tragic, and have all agreed to help the heroes in some context. Big Fish Boss has shown no sign of humanity, and for the first time in the webshow, the only option to save the day is to kill him. In fact, Big Fish Boss is so irredeemable that two other previous antagonists, namely Little King John and Old Fingerhead, have agreed to help the protagonists stop him before it's too late. NO SYMPATHY There is no sympathy for this monster, quite the opposite. When listening in on one of his speeches, the love interest, Summer Solstice Baby, says she's going to be sick. There is an entire segment dedicated to the fact that Big Fish Boss manipulated the fish species, turning them from noble, free creatures into sheep. While perhaps seeming silly on the surface, Big Fish Boss being a fish and his minions speaking in Blahs is only really to add to the show's surrealism, which it is known for. In truth, there is nothing comical about him, as surrealism is par for the course in the series. With some of the creatures and names around, Big Fish Boss is actually quite subdued in his weirdness. Big Fish Boss uses the word KILL to describe destroying a planet, which could be interpreted as a goofy moment, but the scary realization sinks in when it is revealed Mars' population was entirely wiped out by Fish Legions long ago, showing that when BFB says KILL, he means to literally end all lives on the planet's surface. SCREEN TIME Save for one scene featuring a master race esque speech, every scene featuring Big Fish Boss displays immediate horror. The first time we see Big Fish Boss, he orders his soldiers to tear a sentient creature to pieces (as retaliation for the creature eating some fish by instinct) as he chants with fever. The second time, he has his army pointlessly "kill" a planet, which one of the Heroes laments, as they have been to late to stop it. The third time is in the background during a lore dump. Big Fish Boss is seen cruelly shooting bolts of lightning here and there in the Galaxy, causing calamity. WORST He is THE absolute worst. As mentioned twice before, he is essentially the only character with no humanity in him. "Peril in the Galaxy! Nobody's safe! Big Fish Boss is a threat to us all!" the hapless heroes sing, showing just how grave the situation has actually become. While Ratboy Genius has many bouncy songs, Big Fish Boss' songs are all sinister, dissonant, bathed in chaos and subsequently tragedy (and he sometimes dissolves into ferocious shouting rather than singing, showing him as, again, more of a dictator holding speeches). STORY TYPE The Ratboy Genius series was for the longest time a bunch of surreal, but ultimately inconsequential stories. When Big Fish Boss came around, this all changed. It is now (while still maintaining some innocent moments on a smaller scale), a played straight, galactic War against an almost unstoppable force of malice. The recent developments have been of the heroes desperately trying to gather men for a counter attack, and an entire series' setting was actually the consequence of converting a BFB attack that would've vaporized an entire Galaxy into its own dimension instead, saving billions of lives. Big Fish Boss is a stark contrast to Ratboy Genius, turning it from a synth bop collection to a grand-scale synth opera. I definitely think this Hitler space fish is Pure Evil. You have PE characters like Krennic destroying planets as part of their job description, but BFB is a horrible monster who wishes only to rule through death and genocide. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals